My 13th year
by PrincessKagome18
Summary: Events of young Inuyasha and Kagome will spark. But what events will have to spark? InuxKag!
1. Debates

Okay ya''ll this is my story for this coming Halloween. This will be my first holiday story. Can't wait for you to reveiw! **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!!!**

* * *

Backround info:  
Kagome-13  
Inuyasha-14  
Sango-13  
Miroku-14  
Kohaku-7  
Souta-5

* * *

Kagome POV 

I can't explain what is happening to me! At times I feel weak and other's I feel strong. At night when a full moon is out, my hands tremble and my heart races. I aske my mom all the time what's wrong with me, but she says that I'm going through my years where my body will begin to change. I don't believe her, I think something big is about to come my way, I just know it

Normal

"Kagome! Come on dear, wake up!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered in her ear.

"What time is it!" Kagome started to panic.

"You are fine you have two hours," Her mom consoled her.

"Two hours? I have to get ready!" Kagome jumped out of bed.

"Alright, I'll have breakfast ready when you get down stairs," Kagome's mom calmly shut the door.

Kagome rushed into the bathroom and got ready in skinny jeans a lavender top that said _'Angel without wings'. _Kagome went back into her room and dabbed on some nude lipgloss and grabbed her backpack. She headed down stairs to see a platter of bacon, eggs, and biscuits on the table waiting for her. She ate all her food and set all her dishes in the sink then threw her backpack on her back. She started to walk to school.

"Kagome, Kagome! Wait up!" Sango yelled from far behind her.

After Sango caught her breath she asked about the test Mr. Jirou was going to give them today.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for it," Kagome started to doubt herself. Math was not her best subject.

"Me neither," They glanced at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh...we have five minutes before class starts!" Sango looking at her cellphone.

Kagome and Sango ran the rest of the way to school laughing their heads off.

_**  
In class**_

Everyone was sitting in class laughing and having a good time when Kagome and Sango walked in. Everyone turned and greeted them, except one! Inuyahsa Takahashi didn't see what the bid deal was about. Yeah they were two pretty, smart, and understanding girls. But he didn't like them, especially Kagome. Yeah Kagome was hot but he thought she gave off the impression that she didn't like him.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome was cheerful.

"Hey," Inuyasha scoffed.

Mr. Jirou walked in and the class quickly took their seats.

"Okay class, I know we were supposed to have a test today, but I have just been informed that we were are supposed to plan a dance for this coming Halloween."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief in knowing they didn't have a test today.

Mr. Jirou continued, "We need some ideas people so why don't we have two great ideas battle in a debate!"

The guys huddled around and started yelling at each other then they pushed Inuyasha to the front of the class. The girls agreed on one topic and settled on Kagome to debate. Inuyasha was intelligent, but couldn't pursuade people as well as Kagome could with her big chocolate eyes and her puppy pout.

"Okay class take your seats and well start the debate." Mr Jirou annouced. "Kagome, you first."

"The girls have settled on a Harvest Moonlight dance. The dance will be outside in the cool fall weather with lights and streamers. You will have to have a date for it and..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "the girls are proposing that boys ask girls."

InuYasha sweat dropped Anime style. The boys all looked at Kagome then at all the girls in the room, then at Inuyasha.

InuYasha cleared his throat, "Ummm...the boys want to have a Hauntoberfest with girls asking boys."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she turned many shades of red.

"Well I guess well all have to settle on one idea or compromise so lets vote..." Mr Jirou said.

Inuyasha was forced by the guys to interrupted Mr.Jirou, "Mr. Jirou, the guys want to skip the voting and compromise on having a Harvest Moonlight dance and the guys will ask the girls."

"Alright boys that sounds nice, now girls do you second it?" Mr Jirou asked.

"We do!" Kagome blurted out.

The boys went over and started asking the girls out and Inuyasha and Kagome stood there...

* * *

Yeah there it is, but it gets better! 

Any ideas on what will happen next??? R&R!!!

PrincessKagome18


	2. Will he?

Okay I know it long pasted October so I am renaming this storying so just go along plz!!!

* * *

**_Review:_**

**_The boys went over and started asking the girls out and Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there..._**

**_

* * *

_**Here we go: 

"So...Kagome, you um...wanna...you know," Inuyasha studdered.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Kagome smiled hopefully.

"Um...I didn't say that...," Inuyasha blushed.

"But you did imply it," Kagome had him cornered.

"Yes okay!" Inuyasha's face was red.

"Yeah I'll go with you," Kagome winked then walked over to Sango.

Sango was staring at Miroku as he was surrounded by girls.

"Hey," Kagome said with THAT look on her face.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Sango questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome tried to look so innocent.

Sango sighed to the obvious, "Kagz, you get that same look on your face when you talk, look, or think about Inuyasha."

"I do NOT!" Kagome stated quickly.

"Yeah, sure," a smile came across Sango face like 'yeah, right'.

Kagome twirled her hair and thought about it. She started thinking about Inuyasha, his eyes, his smile, everything about him was perfect! She gave a little smile, twirled her hair more and tilted her head as her eyes went into a dream state.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance, "What!"

"That was the look!" Sango pointed.

"It was not! Okay, maybe it was!" Kagome and Sango started laughing.

Miroku and Inuyasha finally got together to talk about their situations.

"You talked to her didn't you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I asked her!" Inuyasha looked sad and looked at his feet.

"She said no, didn't she?" Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Nope! She said yes!" Inuyasha snapped his head up and smiled.

"Well hey that's good!" Miroku puched him in the arm as guys always do.

"Yeah I know, lets go talk to them," Inuyasha and Miroku walked over the girls.

"Hey pretty lady," Miroku greeted Sango.

"Whatever!" Sango pointed her nose up.

"Hi Inu!" Kagome smiled.

"Uh...Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha was sweating for something to say.

Trying to start a conversation Kagome looked around the room, seeing the podium she started.

"So...what do you think about the debates today?"

"I am uh...not very good at any of these debates," Inuyasha was so nervous around Kagome. Her long raven hair, her full chocolate orbs, her slender body, and her intelligence.

"I think you are and the guys think so too! They pick you for every debate," Kagome smiled and her eyes twinkled. She decided she didn't feel nervous talking to him.

"Uh...yeah I guess I the only smart one!" Inuyasha's stomach flipped all over the place.

Kagome giggled and hit Inuyasha playfully trying to flirt with him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, then the bell rung.

"Okay, students review your notes and tomarrow we'll start planning this dance," Mr. Jirou waved goodbye to his class as they ran out the door.

Kagome and Sango walked down the sidewalk and talked about everything that they hope would happen.

"Do you think you'll get a kiss?" Sango asked.

"I am not sure, plus Inuyasha and I are just friends," Kagome doubted that Inyasha would make any move.

"Okay whatever you say, but you totally like him! I talk to you tomarrow!" Sango waved to Kagome and they parted to different ways.

Kagome sighed. She didn't what to think of Inuyasha! Like many girls of her age she was confused. As she laid in bed she thought about the subject more.

"Will he?" Kagome asked herself as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
